Para que dizer Eu te amo?
by LaHy
Summary: Dir en grey Não era um toque de luxúria, era um toque de amor. O mais puro e genuíno amor. O mesmo amor que sentia pelo outro.


**Fanfic desenvolvida para o Festival de oneshots Natalinas do Omosha no Miisha  
Título:** Para que dizer "Eu te amo?"  
**Capítulos:** oneshot  
**Autora:** lahy  
**Gênero:** fluffy \o/  
**Pairings:** surpresa!  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente eu não tenho direito nenhum sobre os personagens dessa história. XD uma pena, ou eu faria com que eles fizessem um show de Natal exclusivo para o Omocha XP **Sumário:** Não era um toque de luxúria, era um toque de amor. O mais puro e genuíno amor. O mesmo amor que sentia pelo outro.  
**Comentário:** o.O agora sim! Uma fic curtinha, mas com um pouco mais de espírito natalino D

**Para que dizer "Eu te amo"?**

Abriu a caixa grande com os enfeites. As bolas de vidro devidamente acomodadas e embaladas para que não quebrassem. Ao lado, havia uma outra caixa, com luzes douradas. E, em uma sacola, outros enfeites para pendurar.

Com cuidado, iniciou o lento trabalho de colocar todos os enfeites. Escolheu começar com as bolas. Uma a uma, lentamente. Estava na metade quando viu o outro começar a ajudá-lo. Sorriu em simpatia ao gesto.

Em silêncio, pouco a pouco, todos os enfeites eram colocados no pinheiro. Não era um pinheiro muito grande, tinha pouco mais de um metro e meio. Mesmo assim, era algo lento, porém não menos prazeroso de se fazer.

Estava quase todo pronto. Com a ajuda de um banco, o que havia começado o trabalho colocou a ponteira em forma de estrela no último galho. Sorriu para o parceiro que havia o ajudado a montar a árvore. Calmamente assistiu-o acender as luzes douradas, dando um efeito lindo quando encontravam as bolas de vidro. Sorriram, satisfeitos com o resultado de seus esforços.

O homem que havia começado a montar a árvore afastou-se, andando em direção ao quarto do espaçoso apartamento. Enquanto isso, o outro guardava as caixas no seu devido lugar. Ao fim do Natal, elas voltariam a abrigar os pequenos e delicados enfeites.

Assim que terminou seu trabalho, ouviu novamente os passos de seu companheiro. Olhou para ele, vendo-o com uma máquina fotográfica em mãos. Cuidadosamente puxou uma cadeira que pudesse servir de apoio para o equipamento.

Os dois ajeitaram rapidamente o timer da máquina, correndo em direção ao pinheiro. O flash disparou no exato momento em que o mais alto abraçou o mais baixo. Ambos com um sorriso no rosto. Olharam-se com aquela profundidade que só eles entendiam. No silêncio da noite, trocaram um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado, doce, profundo. Um beijo que representava tudo que sentiam. Um beijo que dizia tudo, sem que palavras fossem necessárias. Os lábios se separaram, mas o olhar permaneceu. O mais alto acariciou suavemente o rosto do outro. Tão gentilmente, tão carinhosamente, como o outro jamais pensou que um dia poderia ser acariciado.

Não era um toque de luxúria, era um toque de amor. O mais puro e genuíno amor. O mesmo amor que sentia pelo outro.

Ficaram algum tempo ali. Apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro, os gentis toques de afeto despidos de qualquer malícia. Um momento inocente e apaixonado. Um dos raros momentos em que podiam se olhar daquela forma, se tocar daquela forma, se beijar daquela forma. Porque os fãs não podiam saber, o público não podia saber. Mesmo que eles não se importassem, e eles não se importavam, por eles. Mas se importavam pela banda. Seria ruim, muito ruim se, de alguma forma, seu relacionamento afetasse negativamente a banda.

Por isso, e somente por isso, cada um vivia em seu próprio apartamento. Cada um evitava aqueles gestos que derramavam amor em cada detalhe. Por isso, aqueles pequenos momentos, aqueles doces momentos, aqueles momentos únicos, eram aproveitados ao máximo.

O mais baixo se levantou do chão onde estava sentado ao lado do namorado. Andou novamente em direção à máquina fotográfica, pegando-a em mãos. Fez o caminho de volta com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Somente quando estava novamente ao lado do companheiro que se deu o direito de olhar a foto que haviam tirado antes. Os dois, ao lado da árvore de natal. Sentiu um suave carinho em sua nuca que o fez aconchegar-se entre as pernas do outro.

Não sabiam dizer quanto tempo passaram assim, abraçados, tirando uma ou outra foto juntos. Fotos para seus álbuns pessoais. Fotos para olharem em dias de chuva e lembrar desses pequenos momentos. Com um último beijo, eles se separaram. Uma despedida silenciosa, mas não menos apaixonada. Sabiam que se veriam novamente em breve. Mesmo assim, se alguém apenas estivesse observando-os, veria a tristeza em seus olhares. Tristeza por se separarem, mesmo que por algumas horas.

Na tarde seguinte, estavam no estúdio. Seus olhares mal se cruzavam. Cada um em sua devida posição, fazendo seu devido trabalho. Era sempre assim e, mesmo com todos da banda sabendo de seu relacionamento e não se mostrando opostos, jamais haviam demonstrado qualquer vestígio de seu amor para eles. Nem mesmo um olhar mais gentil. Um sorriso mais apaixonado.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

No começo, seus amigos ficaram preocupados. Não precisavam esconder o que sentiam quando estivessem entrem eles. Mesmo assim, era dessa forma que preferiam. Que seus momentos juntos, que seu amor, sua paixão, fossem únicos. Fosse algo só deles. Eles não precisavam esconder do mundo, mas também não precisavam contar para todos. Tinham um ao outro, e aquilo bastava para ambos.

Ao fim do ensaio, os dois foram juntos para a casa do homem mais baixo. Entraram no apartamento e, somente após fecharem a porta, deram as mãos sorrindo um para o outro. Aquela expressão apaixonada voltando aos seus olhos.

O mais baixo soltou suavemente a mão do companheiro, andando em direção à cozinha. Começou a tirar as panelas que precisaria para fazer o jantar. Enquanto isso, o outro procurava alguns materiais de limpeza para dar uma organizada no lugar. Não que estivesse sujo, mas apenas deveria estar limpo para aquela noite.

Trabalharam nesses afazeres por algumas poucas horas, e antes da meia-noite tinham tudo pronto. Uma linda toalha branca, com detalhes natalinos em vermelho, dourado e verde estava na mesa. Juntamente do jantar que havia sido preparado com carinho e atenção especial.

Ambos estavam sentados a mesa, o cabelo do mais baixo ainda se encontrava um pouco úmido por ter acabado de sair do banho. Mesmo assim, os dois vestiam roupas um pouco mais sociais do que as que costumavam usar em momentos de descontração. Simplesmente porque era Natal.

Não eram cristãos, não costumavam comemorar o Natal antes de ficarem juntos. Mas aquele dia, aquele dia era especial. Era o dia deles. O significado especial que o natal adquiriu para eles. E, desde então, passaram a comemorar aquela data. Não por ser o nascimento de Cristo, não pela comida, não pela festa, muito menos pelos presentes. Era para comemorarem seu amor.

Assim era há seis anos. Seis anos desde que descobriram seus sentimentos. Desde o primeiro beijo. Haviam tido altos e baixos como todo casal, mas se amavam. Profundamente. Com qualidades e defeitos. Por isso, o Natal era uma data tão especial. Havia começado com um singelo pinheiro, em um frio dia de neve. E dessa forma, eles relembravam todos os anos, todo o ritual que haviam feito naquela época.

Um dia antes do natal, montavam o pinheiro. No outro dia, se tivesse algum ensaio, iriam normalmente. Na volta, o mais baixo faria o jantar enquanto o mais alto limparia o que fosse necessário. E então, comemoravam o dia mais especial do ano. O dia que haviam descoberto que podiam tentar ser felizes, pelo menos naqueles pequenos momentos. Naqueles preciosos momentos.

Jantaram em silêncio. Nada que os deixasse desconfortáveis. De vez em quando, trocavam alguns olhares. Olhares de amor, olhares de luxúria. Às vezes os olhares vinham acompanhados de sorrisos. Sorrisos maliciosos ou tímidos, felizes ou bobos. Não importava ao certo. Eram aqueles detalhes, em conjunto, que transformavam o todo. Que faziam aquele pequeno e tímido natal dos dois, ser um dos momentos mais ansiosamente aguardados do ano. Quando terminaram a sobremesa favorita dos dois -- sorvete de creme com calda de chocolate, sorriram ansiosos pela troca de presentes.

Da cozinha voltaram para a sala onde, de mãos dadas, sentaram-se no chão, um pouco à frente do pinheiro. O mais alto havia colocado os embrulhos ali quando tinha limpado a casa. Foi com diversão que viu o olhar curioso do namorado em direção ao embrulho que sabia ser dele. Era um acordo que tinham, nunca contar ou dar pistas do que dariam de presente um ao outro.

O mais baixo foi quem primeiro pegou um dos embrulhos. Um sorriso infantil em seu rosto. Estendeu o pacote para o namorado, em um claro gesto de que queria que ele aceitasse. Obviamente, o outro pegou o pacote com cuidado, abrindo-o delicadamente. Sorriu ao ver seu presente. Um box de dvd's de um de seus artistas favoritos. Queria comprar há tanto tempo, e nunca conseguia. Ou por falta de tempo, ou porque sempre dava o azar de não encontrá-los quando entrava em uma loja procurando.

Ainda segurando a caixa com o box, apoiou uma das mãos no chão, aproximando-se do namorado, beijando-o profundamente. Prova mais do que óbvia de que havia adorado seu presente. Quando se separaram, viu o sorriso de alegria do outro. Adorava aqueles sorrisos.

O mais alto pegou seu embrulho, colocando-o na frente do namorado. O mais baixo abriu o pacote sem muito cuidado. Um tanto ansioso por saber o que poderia encontrar. Sorriu, tocando a maciez da parka que tinha em mãos. Uma linda parka bege, exatamente do seu tamanho. Muito mais bonita do que a favorita, que tinha perdido no hotel na Alemanha. Levantou-se, provando-a e sorrindo mais ao ver que servia com perfeição. Deliciou-se com o olhar do outro para si. Um olhar de amor, de paixão, de luxúria.

- Ficou bom? - perguntou com um tom de voz malicioso, vendo o outro levantar e beijá-lo com volúpia. Certamente havia ficado.

Não demorou muito para a parka ser tirada de seu corpo, junto com todas as outras roupas. Roupas que fizeram companhia para a de seu namorado. Melhor assim. Pele com pele. Que pudessem sentir o calor do corpo do outro. O desejo que um despertava no outro. Os gemidos suaves e eróticos que extravasava parte do prazer que sentiam.

O mais alto estava deitado, cabeça apoiada no peito do mais baixo. Recebendo um suave cafuné. Um carinho agradável depois de tanta movimentação.

- Eu não lhe dei o outro presente - o mais baixo disse, fazendo o namorado arquear uma sobrancelha em sinal de dúvida. Deixou o companheiro afastar-se um pouco para que pudesse ir até o armário.

O mais baixo abriu a porta, procurando por algo escondido no meio das roupas. Assim que achou, escondeu o pequeno objeto em suas mãos. E voltou para a cama, retendo a atenção do outro totalmente para si. - Shinya, você usaria isso? Por mim? - o mais baixo perguntou, mostrando o objeto em sua mão.

Pôde ver claramente a expressão de surpresa e felicidade de Shinya. E, com cuidado, pegou em sua mão, colocando com calma o anel prateado; simples, com apenas uma delicada pedra ônix de adorno. Quando terminou, entregou a outra aliança para o homem mais alto; eram parecidas, mas tinham detalhes diferentes. Nunca poderiam usar uma aliança igual.

Somente quando Shinya pegou a aliança em mãos que viu seu nome gravado no interior. Sorriu diante daquilo, colocando o anel no dedo de seu namorado. Não precisavam de muito mais. Não precisavam de palavras românticas. Nunca haviam sido necessárias.

Naqueles seis anos, jamais tinham trocado aquelas três palavras. As três palavras que a maioria dos casais trocava a todo o momento. As três palavras que significavam tanto, e eram tão banalizadas por todos. Sabia que seu namorado jamais as diria sem que fosse necessário. Eles se amavam. Sentiam isso. O que três palavras mudariam? Absolutamente nada. Não havia porque dizer "eu te amo" se o outro sabia que era amado, assim como não havia porque ouvi-lo dizer as mesmas palavras, se tinha certeza absoluta de que seu namorado o amava com toda a intensidade do mundo.

Shinya sorriu.

Como sempre, uma linda noite de Natal.

- Kyo - chamou baixo, com medo de que o outro estivesse dormindo e pudesse realmente acordá-lo.

- Sim?

- Feliz Natal - murmurou, aconchegando-se novamente no peito do namorado, que apenas o abraçou suavemente.

- Feliz Natal Shin-chan - Kyo sorriu. Certo de que não poderia haver nenhum Natal melhor do que os natais ao lado de Shin.

**Fim**

2006.1312


End file.
